One Sided
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: For Glory For Sleep. DialgaxSuicune, can be interpreted as one-sided. "Love is like a trap, Dialga. Don't fall into it."


_This fic's for the fic trade over at the LM forums. It's DialgaxSuicune, as requested by Glory For Sleep._

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hey, Suicune? What caused Raikou to act like this?"

"I might have an idea. But let's get him back first."

The Legendary of Time shot the Aurora Legendary a glance, even as he shifted his position to prevent the thunder tiger that was one of Suicune's counterparts from falling off.

"I'm… fine! Really! _Hic._ Look, a…_hic_ pretty Pidgey…"

Dialga sighed. Whatever it was, it definitely hurt the four-legged Legendary on his back badly. "Might I suggest that we get him back to the Spear Pillar? It's way closer than Johto."

The incarnation of the North Wind shrugged, shifting her attention to the peak of Mt. Coronet where the Temporal and Spatial Legends lived. It wasn't far away, but even in their true forms ascending the mountain was going to be a challenge for the duo and their 'package'.

Almost as though he sensed her thoughts, Palkia's counterpart spoke again. "Don't worry about the climb. Palkia and I, along with Giratina, prepared something for times like this, although we use it more for convenience than for emergencies."

Suicune absently nodded, feeling the ground beneath her change to cold, unforgiving rock. Instead of heading for the stairs that led to passages deeper in the mountain, the Legendary of Time turned to the left, facing the solid rock wall.

"Hey… _hic_ who turned out … _hic _the lights? I can't see… _hic _the beautiful Beautiflies…"

_The things that that human concoction can do with your brain._ Dialga thought even as he picked up a seemingly-random stone from the ground, before placing it in a peculiar-looking hole in the wall.

"What the-" The purifier of lakes stared as the wall shimmered, before vanishing as though it had never been there.

"It's only real to those who believe it's real." Dialga said, before heading into the new passageway. Suicune could only follow, surprised that the draconic trio could come up with something so brutally simple yet ruthlessly efficient.

"Come on. Just close your eyes and jump through that rift." The Temporal Legendary said. Raikou's trio member looked over Dialga's shoulder, noticing the rip in space that surely had to be the work of Palkia.

"You sure it's safe?"

"Well, there was that incident when it nearly cut Darkrai in two…"

The Aurora Legendary sighed. "I feel so reassured." She muttered, before leaping through the rift, Dialga following behind her.

"Ooh… _hic_, look at all… _hic _the pwreeety colors…"

* * *

Dialga shifted, causing Raikou to slide off his back and crash into the ground. Even then, the Thunder Legendary simply curled up into a fetal position and continued to mutter random things.

_He's still under the effects of that distasteful human drink._ The Temporal Legendary thought. _Suicune said she could explain his behavior…_

Thinking of the Aurora Legendary made him shift his gaze towards the earlier-mentioned Legend, who was staring at the full moon in the sky. The moonlight seemed to complement her natural beauty, and-

_What am I _thinking_?!_ Dialga shook his head, dispelling any other thoughts going down that particular line.

"Suicune?" He walked forward, moving to the spot beside her. "You said that you might know why Raikou would do something as stupid as this?"

"Yes. Although he does do many stupid things, he wouldn't act like this without reason."

Dialga nodded, but said nothing.

"He's probably depressed. Really, really depressed."

"Depression?" Even though they were protectors and guardians of the world, Legendaries weren't immune to negative emotions, as demonstrated by the aftereffects of Latios' death on his sister. "But what would cause such a thing?"

"His break-up with Zapdos, probably."

That caught Dialga's attention. "I didn't know about that."

"Nor did I, until he-" Suicune gestured with her head towards where Palkia's counterpart had 'dropped off' Raikou. "-told me about it. And that was before I had to call you down."

"About that…" The Temporal Legendary spoke. "Why me? Why not someone else like Entei?"

"He's probably making out with Moltres in some secluded area whilst Heatran struggles to keep the volcanoes from erupting. And you're the one I trust the most amongst all of the Legendaries outside my trio."

Dialga felt the blood flow to his cheeks increasing. Even as Suicune spoke, he noticed the well-concealed sorrow that tinged her voice. Casting a quick glance at his fellow Legendary, he saw something glistening at the corner of her crimson eye, which happened to be the same shade of red as his.

"You loved him, didn't you?" He asked, causing her to stare at him.

"Long ago…" Suicune's gaze dropped to the ground, the tear following suit. "And I still do…"

For a moment, Dialga felt a twinge of jealousy. Keeping his emotions in check, he glanced over his shoulder to where Raikou was, wondering if he knew of the Aurora Legendary's feelings.

"I…see." He said, unable to think of anything else to say. The silence that followed was unexpectedly broken by a short laugh from Suicune.

"The things that love can do." She commented. "Where Hyper Beams, Solarbeams, Blast Burns and Thunderbolts fail, the power of love succeeds. Strange, isn't it?"

"Suicune-"

"You don't have to worry about me, Dialga. I'm fine. Really."

That did little to ease the Legendary of Time's concerns. He shifted his gaze to the lupine lake purifier, who, illuminated by the moonlight looked eerily haunted and yet disturbingly beautiful to him.

_Those thoughts again… What is happening to me?_ Dialga tore his gaze from Suicune, shifting it to the moon in the sky. Despite all the sadness and pain, it continued to reflect the Sun's rays serenely, as though nothing had happened.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want more suffering…"

Suicune didn't reply. Palkia's counterpart opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately as he felt something leaning against the side of his body.

"I won't." Suicune's voice was slightly muffled.

Dialga felt more blood rush to his cheeks even as he tried to comprehend what was happening. It didn't make sense at all for her to act this way at all, although the line between being insane and being sane was rapidly blurring.

"Love is like a trap, Dialga. Don't fall into it." Suicune whispered.

_Sorry, Suicune. I already have._

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's short. Well, I hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
